One More Day
by OurBeatingHeartsBleed
Summary: AU. Series of one shots detailing Katara and Zuko's relationship across the years, spanning from friends to lovers to estranged and back. Rated M for a reason!


Zuko walked through the quiet hallways, the sounds of his coronation party fading into the background. The silence was a welcome change; the festivities his Uncle had arranged were continuing far into the night without him. The Avatar and his friends were entertaining their dignitary friends with stories of how he used to chase after them, and his pride couldn't take much more recounting of his failures. Sokka and Suki had snuck off an hour ago while Toph and her family talked with Aang and the Earth Kings. Katara had retired early, escorted to her rooms by his Uncle. He had watched her exit quietly, brushing off several young people who wanted to talk to her with smiles and friendly gestures. Mai and Ty Lee stood in the corner talking. Mai had almost looked happy when he left. He would see her in the morning; it was late.

The opulent hallways still didn't feel like home. His soft dress slippers padded softly down the red floors, so different from the way his military boots felt against the forest floor. He had been away and living rough for so long, he wasn't sure how much time he'd need to adjust to palace life again. Life without his friends. Without Katara. He shook the thought off. He would have a lot of work to keep him busy.

He opened the doors to his chamber, what used to be his parents' room, and there she was. She was standing by the window, still dressed in her formal robes. She had lit the candles, their light casting a soft glow across the red room. She turned as he closed the door softly behind him, clicking the lock into place.

"Katara…"

"I'm sorry." She rushed out. "I know we talked about this but…" She walked over to him, the short train of her robes trailing behind her, the white fur trim looking as soft as he remembered from when it was under his fingers. "I couldn't stand the thought of that being our last goodbye."

"We still have the morning." He murmured, his fingers itching to reach out and touch her. "My Uncle is preparing a feast for breakfast."

"I know." She said, a twist of urgency in her voice. "And I know that it doesn't have to be forever. And I know that I have Aang and you have Mai-"

"I have Mai _because_ you have Aang." He said softly, trying to keep the resentment out of his voice.

"I know, Zuko, I know." She reached out and grasped the openings of his outer robe, running her thumbs along the fine quality fabric. "I know leaving was my idea but…" She cut herself off, pressing her mouth to his, using the grip on his robe to pull him closer. Zuko faltered before laying his hands on her hips. They felt comfortable in their familiar spot, as if they had worn their own grooves into her body. They had spent enough time on her. Their tongues danced around each other, not wasting any time being shy. After months of being together, their bodies knew each other, knew what the other liked. Katara sucked on his bottom lip as she pulled away, his angry golden eyes following hers. "…I couldn't let us end like that."

"Katara," He could never say her name enough. It fell from his tongue in a rhythm, musical. His hands pulled her back, tucking her head under his chin. "We agreed. This won't work between us."

"No, Zuko." She replied, fisting a handful of his robes. "We agreed that it wouldn't work between me and your country." Katara looked up at him, his head tilting down to brush his nose against hers. "You and I work perfectly. But-"

"Politics." He summarized for her. "They will want me to have a Fire Nation wife to bring stability to the country by providing me with an heir and solidifying my rule." He sighed. "I know."

"I'm not what they want." She whispered.

"What about what I want?" He replied. "I want you."

She smiled sadly. "I couldn't stay anyway, Zuko. I need to rebuild my home."

"Is Aang going with you?" He tried to keep the bitterness from his voice. The Avatar. His longtime quarry turned ally. Now a bitter one-sided rival for her affections.

"Yes." She whispered, burying her face against his chest. "Is Mai staying with you?"

"Yes." He murmured into her hair. "She's bringing her things next week. After the festivities die down."

"At least you won't be alone." Zuko heard the hurt in her voice and was perversely happy that she was as upset and crushed as he was.

"You won't be either." He reminded her through gritted teeth. "You'll have Aang and your family."

She didn't answer, just pressed her body closer to his. He felt her tears seeping through his robes and felt guilty. "Katara," he said, trying to lift her face but she refused. "Katara, I'm sorry. Please look at me."

Her face finally turned up to his, big blue eyes glistening, cheeks flushed pink, her entire self pulling at his heart strings. He cupped her face with his hands, using his thumbs to brush her tears away. With each swipe across her cool, smooth cheeks he found himself wanting to do it again. Wanting to pull her closer, take her to bed, burrow them under his sheets, and wrap his arms around her until she stopped crying.

"One more night, Zuko." She whispered, eyes flicking between his. "Please. Before I leave and everything changes."

"You don't have to leave." He murmured, caught in her eyes. The pull to comfort her was overwhelming. "Stay." He brushed his lips against her forehead. "Stay with me." He tilted her face up to kiss her.

"Zuko." She whined, kissing him back, her lips smooth and soft. "I can't stay." She whimpered as he placed soft kisses on her cheeks. "I can't."

Zuko grumbled in his throat and raised his head, gesturing with one hand to extinguish the candles in the room, leaving them in total darkness but for the light of the waxing moon. "Come to bed with me," He whispered, walking backwards, pulling her with him. "tell me again in the morning."

Before she could say anything he covered her mouth with his, his hands untying the soft belt around her waist. She murmured against his lips but he insisted and her hands slowly joined his, undoing the fasteners that kept his outer robes closed. Their heavy formal robes fell to the floor, leaving Zuko in a sleeveless shirt and pants, Katara in her silky dress trimmed with fur. Zuko sank them to the bed, kicking off his slippers. Breaking their kiss he bent down and removed her heeled boots, caressing her legs as he moved back up. She moaned softly, making him smile. He knew she liked when he rubbed his hands along her thighs, his fingers coming so close to her center but not touching. His hands continued up her sides, brushing against her ribs through her dress, running his thumbs along the underside of her breasts, tugging her further onto the bed with him so she lay between his legs.

Katara stroked his neck, fighting to keep her tears back. She didn't want to leave him. She didn't want this to be their last night. She wanted to fall asleep and wake up in a world that would accept them together. Her fingers wound through his hair, untangling his formal topknot, setting the golden crown carefully to the side. The black strands tumbled down and she grinned; there was the Zuko she loved. The formal, distant, severe prince he had been the last few nights in front of the dignitaries was someone she hadn't met. Her hands travelled down to slide beneath his shirt, running her nails along his abdominals.

He twitched, letting out a grunt. "That tickles." He growled, latching onto her neck.

Katara gasped, writhing softly against him as his hands travelled across her, searching for a way to divulge her of her dress. She helped him out by guiding his hands to the line of small pearl buttons down her back. He huffed with annoyance, deft fingers making short work of them. The dress peeled back, melting away from her with a few short tugs, pooling on the floor beside the bed. Zuko held her at arm's length, appreciating the view. Her long dark hair tumbled freely across her shoulders, grazing across the straps of her sheer white slip. Hard nipples poked through the thin fabric, drawing his eyes. The slip didn't cover far down her legs, grazing the middle of her thighs.

Zuko pulled his shirt over his head, stripping his pants off. He pulled her up the bed until her head rested on his pillows, turning so he loomed over her. Her slip rode up under his exploring fingers, exposing the apex of her thighs. He glanced at her in surprise; no undergarments?

"I was hoping." She breathed.

"Katara," He breathed, the tension in his pants becoming uncomfortable the longer he looked at her. "You're amazing."

She giggled and pulled his head down for a kiss. "You are too, Fire Lord."

"Mmm." He hummed, pushing the slip up until her middle was exposed. "Call me that again."

"Fire Lord." She whispered, bucking her hips up into his touch. "Zuko the Fire Lord."

He growled in his throat and moved on top of her, one hand going to each side of her head, his knees parted over her hips. "Master Katara," he murmured, lips quirked up in a smile. "stay with me."

"For tonight, Fire Lord." She said back, sliding her hand across his clothed member, drawing a groan from him. "Just for tonight."

Zuko hissed at her touch, thrusting forward against his hand. His mouth crashed down onto hers, prying her lips open to stroke her tongue with his. She moaned, her lips vibrating his, her hands wrapping around his neck to hold him to her, her body rising to meld with his. His free hand shot to his under shorts, flinging them from him. His fingers closed around himself, guiding him to her damp center. He nudged against her, feeling her ready for him. She widened her knees, encouraging him forward. Slowly, it had been a couple weeks, he slid into her, moaning out loud at the feel of her around him. She was perfect.

He filled her to the hilt, resting inside her for a moment, savoring the feeling. He tried to push away the thought that he might never feel her like this again as he dipped a finger against her clit, stroking her slowly. His other hand raised her slip even further, exposing her breasts to him. He loved her breasts, dusky with dark nipples that filled his hands perfectly. Remaining inside her, he dipped his head to suck a hard nub into his hot mouth, swirling his tongue around and around as he began to move.

Katara moaned, loving his buildup. She enjoyed how he didn't really start touching her until he was inside her; it helped them both to last longer and turned her on to no end. He began moving harder into her, his teeth closing lightly on her nipple, making her buck and gasp. The finger tapping on her clit was driving her mad and she reared her head up to sink her teeth into his shoulder.

Zuko gasped, his mouth releasing her with a pop. He loved when she bit him, the slight tinge of pain heightening his arousal. His hips jerked into her, hitting the end of her center, the slickness increasing as she neared her orgasm. Lowering his head he kissed her deeply, wanting to taste her moans when she came. She did, her walls closing tightly around him as she spasmed, her knees gripping her hips, her cries muffled by his mouth. Zuko gripped her hips and went harder, exploding inside her within moments of her release, his searing seed rushing into her.

Katara panted against his ear as she felt him relax, his body coming into contact with hers. She liked the way he was hot against her, his normally elevated body temperature sweltering. His gaping mouth breathed heavily against her shoulder before pressing open mouthed kisses against her collarbone and neck. She gently bit him again, drawing a tired groan from him. His kisses became hotter, almost scorching her skin.

"Stay." He whispered.

"Zuko," Katara sighed. She was starting to feel sleepy. "Please…"

"Don't answer." He murmured, rolling off and withdrawing from her. He turned on his side, tugging on her hip until she did the same, rolling to face him. He pulled her close, one hand clutching her head to him, burrowing in her hair, the other resting on the small of her back. "Tell me in the morning."

Tears beaded in her eyes and she thrust her face against his chest, her hands grasping on to him. He tried to calm her, stroking his fingers through her hair and rubbing small circles on her back. She quieted, but the tears continued to flow, her silent sobs wracking her body. Zuko felt frustrated and helpless, unable to tell her everything would be okay: she was the one leaving _him_. He murmured incoherencies to her, kissing her forehead until she stopped, her body pressed as close to his as she could manage.

"I can always come back." She whispered, her voice sounding funny.

"I know." Zuko murmured. "But you could stay, and not have to come back."

She snorted wetly, sniffing. "I guess." She nuzzled her head against him, enjoying the scent of him, the way he felt. She was fading fast, her eyes closing as sleep claimed her. "I love you, Zuko."

He pressed a final kiss to her forehead. "I know." He whispered, but he couldn't bring himself to return her words. Not until she stayed.

ooooo

Katara stretched, woken early by the rays of the dawning sun filtering in through a slit in Zuko's curtains. A warm body behind her protested, an arm tightening around her middle.

"Keep it up water bender," A gravelly, half asleep voice growled. "and we'll miss breakfast."

She smiled lazily, stretching her arms further. His hands ran up her ribs, closing on her breasts. "Zuko!" She gasped, turning in his arms to face him. "Stop."

"Mmmm." He pulled the blankets over their heads, encasing them in red darkness, his golden eyes glittering. "Why?"

"Because it's morning." She said, trying to ignore the erection that was bumping against her stomach.

"I don't think so." He murmured, sliding down to suck a nipple into his mouth.

"Zuko," Katara groaned, gripping fistfuls of his hair. "it's bright in here."

"Trust me, Katara," he grinned, lapping at the hard nub, enjoying the way she writhed under his touch. "I'm a fire bender. And it's not morning."

Katara's giggle turned into a groan as Zuko moved beside her to recreate his performance from the night before.

When it was over and they were lying in each other's arms, Katara's temples sweaty and Zuko panting, he turned to her. "Please stay with me."

Katara stroked the pale arm on her waist, wishing she didn't have to answer. "I can't, Zuko."

"Can't, or won't?" he asked, unable to keep the quiet bitterness out of his voice.

"That's not fair, Zuko." She whispered, turning to kiss him but he moved away. She frowned. "Please don't. You know my reasons."

Zuko sighed. He did. They were good reasons. "Fine."

"Please don't hate me."

The smallness of her voice ripped at his heart and he turned back to her, capturing her lips in a scorching kiss. "I could never hate you, Katara." He whispered. "I want you to stay with me more than I have wanted anything in my life, but-"

"More than you wanted to capture Aang?" She interrupted, giggling when he glared at you.

"But I understand," he continued, despite her. "your reasons. Just," he cupped her face between his palms, needing her to understand his plea. "promise me you'll come back."

"Of course I'll come back." She said, smiling at him.

"No, Katara," he said. "I want you to come back to me." At her look, he rushed forward. "You said that the nation wasn't ready for you, that you don't feel comfortable." He leaned his forehead against hers, feeling so at home under their red tent of sheets. "Let me fix my country. Give me…five years."

"Five years is a long time, Zuko." She murmured, kissing his nose. "You might not even want me in five years."

"I can guarantee," He growled, cupping her rear and pulling her forward, drawing an eep from her. "that I will always want you, Katara."

"You can't guarantee that." She said breathlessly, her hands drawing circles on his shoulders. "What about Aang and Mai?"

Zuko didn't have a reply, knowing what was in his mind would sound selfish and juvenile. "I don't know." He finally said. He followed up the lame answer with a sweet kiss, his hands kneading her rear.

She sighed, enjoying the ways his hands felt. "Five years?"

"Mhm." Zuko said, nibbling her ear. "Give me the time to fix my country."

ooooooooo

"Nephew?" Iroh's voice was quiet as he pushed open the door to the Fire Lord's study. His nephew was seated by the window in the dark room, his papers and documents abandoned on the desk as he gazed out with unseeing eyes. He turned, golden eyes bright in the setting sunlight.

"Hmm? Oh, Uncle." Zuko said, his voice melancholy. He returned to facing the window.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

Iroh sighed, taking a seat in the comfy armchair beside Zuko's. "Do you miss her already?"

"I missed her yesterday." Zuko said, voice quiet and monotonous. "When she told me she'd come back."

"When?"

"Five years."

Iroh sucked in a deep breath. "That is a long time, my nephew. Things change. People change."

"The world will change." Zuko asserted, glancing at Iroh. "She won't."

"But you might." Iroh pushed. "Zuko, in five years the country will expect you to have married already. Maybe even have produced an heir."

Zuko jerked his head to look out the window, the setting sun illuminating his nation in orange light. "I know."

"The water tribes encourage marriage even younger than we do." Iroh continued. "She will be expected to find a husband within the next two years."

"I know."

Iroh sighed again, knowing his nephew's mind was not easily changed once it had settled on something. "You are aware of my feelings, Zuko. I will do what I can to help you, but I will warn you that I can see nothing but heartbreak down this road."

"Thank you, Uncle." Zuko replied. He didn't feel like he could talk much more, his throat felt constricted. He cleared it, trying not to make noise and attract his Uncle's sympathy. "I just…" he paused, but continued at his Uncle's expectant silence. "I just wish I had one more day."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **A.N.: Hello! New story yay! This one is something that has been in my head for a while. Hope you guys like it :)**


End file.
